Our Grand Plans
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Sam/Dean/Michael/Lucifer. Angel love included. The Angels have a change of heart on the Vessel issue and decide they want the boys to be theirs instead. Will they say yes to this or will they end up vessels after all? Strong Sexual content, Incest, bad language. Don't Read if you don't like, I don't mean to offend.
1. Our Grand Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated eventually but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean/Michael/Lucifer. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Remember****: John is **_**not**_** John, it's a recreated body that houses Michael. Adam's body is now **_**Lucifer's**_**, Adam is in Heaven with his Mom as promised. They are **_**not**_** John or Adam in any way! Also this is before the cage thing, an alternate plan the Angel brothers decide on rather than doing the whole **_**'fighting to death'**_** Vessel thing!**

**Plot: **Michael and Lucifer have a change of heart, sort of. They don't want the boys for vessels now but they do still want them for other things. Will they say yes to their new offers and how will it affect them if they do?

Surely something that's such a bad idea can't possibly feel so good to make them say yes to it? Right?

Well, it might. With lots of pleasurable persuasion they might just get to claim their prizes after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Distant Future)

"No." Dean moaned softly as Michael kissed down his neck and along his stubbled jaw.

"Just say _yes_." Michael said seductively, moving to his lips, licking along his bottom lip and Dean's mouth opened to him. He kissed him now and Dean returned it with equal fervor. Hands touching Michael as well and Michael moaned now. The kiss deepened and they curled in on each other, Michael carrying them to the bed and laying him on it, moving to kiss lower now.

"Say Yes, my love." Michael said.

"No, No, and I am adding a Hell fucking _No!_" Dean said hotly as Michael laved a nipple and it got hard, making him moan again. Desire thrummed through him but _not_ surrender. Not to the vessel thing, at least. He did very much want the Angel to fuck him _though!_ "Always No to being your vessel."

"Mmmm, how about being my lover?" Michael negotiated.

"I'll say yes to that." Dean agreed and pleaded, as Michael kissed down to groin, taking him in his hot mouth, sucking the head lightly, Dean felt fire fill him and his body rolled now. "Yes, yes, _yes!"_

"But not to the vessel thing…?" Michael asked.

"Exactly." Dean moaned, '_Angel was playing games_!' He growled.

"What if I said, I didn't want the Apocalypse. What if neither of us did, not anymore that is?" Michael rubbed lubed fingers against his hole and Dean whimpered in pleasure.

"You'd be lying." Dean said and his head fell back as fingers breached him for the first time.

"No, I don't lie. We've discussed it and there is something we want more." Michael said and sucked his dick again. Dean lost the ability to do anything but lift his hips and pump deeper into Michael's mouth, his hand entwining in the dark hair.

Michael had got another host. He'd brought back John's body and used it instead. John wasn't in there though; he was in Heaven, at least Michael had said so.

"Then what do you guys want?" Dean was so close it wasn't funny. Michael was sucking him harder and taking him into his throat and Dean was going to explode soon!

"You guys, as our lovers." Michael said, "We want to own you that way instead." He smiled, "We love you."

"You'll stop the Apocalypse, send the Horsemen away, fix this world and its people, if we consent to be your…Mates, _lovers?_" Dean found this hard to believe.

"And you can be with Sam again. He misses you. He's not possessed nor has he said Yes entirely either; just like you, he won't consent." Michael said softly.

The fingers weren't enough, Dean thought, and cried out, "Fuck me, take me, please!"

Michael lowered himself and lifted those sexy hips, "Now say _yes_, Baby. And we will do as you wish."

"_Yes_!" Dean screamed then added, "But no to the vessel thing."

"Got that loud and clear, you're mine now. My lover!" Michael said. And knew the cost. Knew the price for his and Lucifer's love for them. They were willing to pay it. He worked into the virgin hole, helping Dean relax by sucking him and kissing him, and, once in, began to move. Slowly at first, to let him adjust then harder and faster, as pleasure took them both.

His Grace weakened even as their hands gripped at each other and peppered kisses stole their control.

His wings grew transparent as he stroked Dean's dick in time with his every thrust into him.

And he fell _completely_ when he and Dean came with "I love you's" and bodies riding out their multiple orgasms that poured through them.

Dean fell spent to the bed and Michael held him close. Falling the rest of the way, far from Heaven as his Grace left him and his wings were taken away; his connections to Heaven nearly severed completely. He held onto to them long enough to do as Dean asked though.

With mental commands, he sent the Horsemen back, all but Death; only Lucifer could undo the spell on him. He sent the last bit of power into the humans, healing them. Then split his remaining Grace with Dean, making him Immortal with him. But not an Angel. Immortal man but not Angelic anymore.

He'd given that up by mating with him, having sexual intercourse with him. Claiming him meant leaving Heaven behind. He and his brother were fine with this. This damn Apocalypse had done too much and they were tired of it. Tired of being hated and alone. They wanted be loved and touched, and to be needed, and to be with…Sam and Dean. Heaven was nothing compared to how he felt about Dean.

So he'd left it behind, and took the one thing he did want and love now.

_Dean._ Who he hoped would love him back someday.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sammy…" Lucifer whispered, in Adam's body. Adam's soul was in Heaven, Sam had been reassured. Sam wasn't sure but he hoped so.

"No…" Sam moaned as he kissed up his thigh. Suckling his balls then moving to his chest to kiss and suck on the nipples. "No…but don't _stop!"_

Fingers already pumped into him and he was fucking back on them, and it felt so _good_!

"Say yes." Lucifer said and Sam moaned and writhed.

"I already did." Sam said, "I just said it…" He cried out as pleasure swept up his body. "Possess me already!"

"No, don't want that, not anymore." Lucifer said in that smooth voice of his, "I want you to say yes to being Mine."

"Yes!" Sam said impatiently, "Fuck me!"

"I know, baby." He said teasing him some more and going down to suck him again, Sam gripped his hair and pushed him deeper and came hard, body arching and taking his throat deep as his head fell back. The bed shifted as Lucifer went to fuck him now. The head nearly breached him but Sam pulled away. "Sammy?" He wondered if Sam had changed his mind now…

"You fix it first! Return the Earth to the way it was, get rid of the virus and demons, release Death, and end the Apocalypse. And I can be with Dean again, I miss him!" Sam insisted, He wanted this but damn he had conditions! And _leverage _and he would damn well _use _it.

Lucifer glowed and smiled as he dimmed. "It is done, Michael has done his part and I have done mine. We have what we really want now, not war or Paradise on Earth. It is our paradise but not what was expected by the others." He amended. Working into him now.

"So the Earth is…" Sam asked.

"Thriving and alive, humans don't remember a thing but you two do. Cas is in Heaven restored and Gabriel is being Loki again. Virus was never made and the Horsemen are gone. The Apocalypse never happened. Happy?" Lucifer said and moved some, working his virgin lover to where it felt good. "Now I have conditions."

"Anything…" Sam whimpered as pleasure ate at him now, teasing along his skin and filling him until he cried out, "More, _please!"_

"You are my Mate, Lover, the one I want with me forever. I claim you and you never leave me." Lucifer said softly, "You will love me someday."

"Yes." Sam agreed and they moved harder, both crying out as desire and need filled them as well.

He felt his powers weakening but didn't stop.

He felt his wings fading but only took Sam deeper and faster, moaning and writhing with him, finding Sam beautiful in his abandon as he gave himself to Lucifer completely. Lucifer became an Immortal man then.

His powers were nearly gone, so were his wings entirely. His Grace was returned to Heaven but for enough to bind him in his body. He could never return to Hell or Heaven now, but…he was fine with that part as well. Here with Sam was where he belonged anyway.

He fell completely the moment they screamed their orgasms and he filled him with his cum and sucked his mark onto Sam's neck to mark him as his forever; the mark would never fade. He also thrust half his remaining Grace into Sam to make him Immortal. Lucifer was an Immortal man now but not an Angel. He wanted Sam by his side now for Eternity.

He'd been aware of the price of his betrayal of Heaven and Hell and he was willing to pay it. He'd have paid anything to have Sam as his.

Lucifer loved him. He just knew Sam would love him someday, given time and him being around Dean again, something Lucifer had demanded he _not_ do before, and lots and lots of persuasion of the lovemaking variety.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean hugged tightly, as if this was their last time to see each other. Both so afraid that it would be taken from them at any moment.

"Missed you, I'm so sorry!" Sam cried and kissed his cheek. "Forgive me?"

"Yes, forgiven, don't leave me again! I'm sorry, too. Missed you. Thought you said yes in Detroit." Dean said.

"I consented to be his lover. Not his vessel, different thing." Sam explained, "You left too fast for me to explain it."

"Sorry, I was hurt you said yes." Dean said softly, both still holding on and wandering off to talk it out privately. Both walking funny and their lovers chuckled; they were well aware of why they were, too.

"We should allow them to complete their connection." Michael said, "It wasn't fair to take those soul mates and make it so they could never be connected. They aren't too close; they aren't close enough."

They had taken the souls and put them into John's sons, to make the perfect vessels. Now they were twisted together because they were supposed to be, as lovers! Now they were suspended between close enough and not quite there. It wasn't fair to them.

"We should let them be lovers." Lucifer agreed.

And so they set about letting it happen.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Forcing them to spend more time together, seeing their closeness kick in again. Their lovers smiled.

The boys watched each other across the beds as they made love with Lucifer and Michael and came from it. Again, a step they needed to take.

The awkward parts where they couldn't be around each other without thinking sexually of themselves that way. Another step taken.

Months of accidental touches and flaring desires, and odd moments of kissing and such when their lovers weren't around. Their lovers saw this as a good thing.

Then it happened.

The _Talk._

The one their lovers had been waiting for.

Xxxxxxxxx

"We love you guys." Sam admitted blushing, "We really _do_ love you."

"We love you, too!" They had said and kissed their lovers happily. It was the first time they had ever said or admitted it to them!

"There's more." Dean said hesitantly, eyes signaling Sam's to ask if it really was a great idea to tell them this.

The lovers knew the look well.

"We are in love with each other, too, me and Dean." Sam said then asked, "Don't hate us but…we want to be lovers with each other, like we are with you."

"You are soulmates, you should be." Lucifer said and kissed Sam softly.

"I'm fine with that." Michael agreed. "So if you become lovers, can we become lovers with you both? It would simplify things."

"No jealousy, not awkwardness or confusion…I like it." Lucifer agreed, "Boys?"

"I agree. It would work better that way." Sam said and found it turning him on.

"Me, too. We had enough of that crap already." Dean said then added, "We see John and Adam when we look at you, but we know it's you two, not them. You didn't lie when you said they were Heaven, right?"

"No, John is with Mary and Adam is with his Mom." Michael reassured him. He'd just reformed John's body, he hadn't been in this one. Adam had been sent back to Heaven with his Mom like he'd wanted to be by Lucifer. He hadn't the heart to torture that poor kid by keeping him in there while he used him to do this.

"Good." Dean said, believing them now. "Can we make love now?"

"Yes, you can." Michael said and they undressed, moving to the bed.

"Oh, damn it. Bobby?" Dean said as the thought struck him. "Bobby's alive now, isn't he?"

"Yes, and worrying about you two not talking and staying apart. We should visit him soon." Lucifer agreed.

"We will and we will tell him about you two. You are with us now, for Eternity, _right?_" Sam asked taking his lover and tugging him along while Dean did the same with Michael.

"Yes, we can't die. It is the punishment for Falling this way." Michael said, "No Heaven or Hell, but Eternity alone, or so it is supposed to be."

"We won't let that happen to you. We love you and you are staying with us." Dean said firmly.

"We know that." Michael said and asked, "You'll be with him _then_ us?"

"That would work, I want our first times together to be just us, sorry. Then you join us." Sam said. And they nodded agreement. All got ready and in positions. The Fallen Angels sat by the bed and waited.

Their lovers were sexy together! They liked the view anyway then looked at each other, thinking. "Could we do that?" Lucifer asked softly, embarrassed by his obvious erection and he had to explain it or it would just get more awkward.

"I don't see why not." Michael said, "You want to?" He eyed his own erection as well.

"I'd like to try." Lucifer agreed and they got the soft rug and put it under them. "You or me?"

"Me, I think." Michael agreed and thought it over. "Just lube, we are only with them and they are only with us. So…"

"No condoms needed." Lucifer said and fetched some. He leaned in and tested Michael's lips as he laid him beneath him, touching him with desire and kisses.

Michael moved into his lips and they kissed softly then moaned as it felt like they needed more. Then they touched and kissed, Lucifer working his body with his lips and mouth, then sucking him until he came in his throat then worked him open with fingers.

Sam and Dean were doing much the same but Dean was over Sam and they were rubbing dicks as fingers worked into Sam's ass. Both were moaning and Dean was on his neck and chest, then his jaw and pulling him in for a hard kiss.

They both pulled up about the same time and worked into their lovers, going slow and easy to get in, Michael was harder to get into, he was still a virgin, as was Lucifer. Both pairs moved more once they were in and made love to their brothers slowly, and then harder and faster as they were stroked and their bodies touched again and they kissed hard, hands driving their pleasure deeper as their dicks did the same to their bodies; until they could take no more.

Both pairs came crying out and trembled as they rode out the orgasms.

Then did the same to other brother, and they ended up harder and faster, and screaming as they came, calling out each other's names. Multiple orgasms flooding their systems as they filled each other and came all over their brothers' torsos.

They fell panting to bed as Michael and Lucifer fell to the rug, trying to tame the shocky orgasms that worked out of their systems. Cuddling with their brothers, they kissed softly and exchanged loving words and promises to stay with them forever.

Then moved to the bed to cuddle with their lovers again.

Happy they had let it happen and knowing it should happen again soon.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next day they barely left their cabin to eat. Each lover made love to the other lover's mate then their lovers made love to them as they made love to each other.

Then as Sam was taking Michael and making him moan and plead for more, Dean took his mouth and Michael sucked him eagerly. Lucifer came behind Sam and fucked him as well and they all moved as they got lost in each other again. Pleasure and love stealing their hearts and souls as well as their control and thoughts until they came deep into each other and Michael onto the sheets.

Then they switched, and Dean took his ass while Sam took his mouth, and Lucifer took Dean now and they fucked for an hour then came hard again.

Then put Lucifer in the middle and did it again, this time Michael took Sam and Dean in turns as they pistoned into Lucifer tight ass and rode him hard. And he sucked them again and drank them as they came in his throat. He cried out and moaned, thoroughly owned and needing more as they took him. Cum and saliva coated them all, and their skins were mottled with love marks and bites, and bruises in the shapes of fingers and hands, and their bodies looked like they had fucked and sucked each other for days without stopping, lips swollen and wet, bodies leaking cum and coated with it in places.

They came with screams and orgasms they rode out as tremors took them on the bed as they lay there cuddling. Then took turns showering and drying off. Then kissing some more and holding each other close as they talked.

"I love you, Sam." Dean whispered, "You both, too. Never leave us."

"Never will." Lucifer promised, "All my lovers now, even Michael."

"Same here." Sam agreed, and smiled, "All my lovers, too. I love you guys."

"All mine, too. I love you all." Michael sighed happily and slipped off to sleep trapped between the three men and they slept now, too.

Tomorrow they headed to Bobby's to tell him the news.

Xxxxxxxxx

It hadn't been easy, but then they knew it wouldn't be.

Bobby had freaked at the sight of John but freaked more when he found out they weren't John and Adam but Michael and Lucifer. Then had calmed enough to listen.

For hours they explained and eventually he got it. Ellen and Jo joined them to talk now.

Eventually it was all told and they let the others talk.

"So you two aren't Angels anymore, because you had sex with them." Bobby said and the Fallen Angels nodded.

"It is forbidden. We knew that when we did it. We loved them more so we fell for them. Stopped the Apocalypse. Turned time back and fixed it so it wouldn't happen again. Father was angry we interfered this way and didn't let them stop it the way he wanted them to. But it would have torn them up and hurt them badly if they had, so we decided we'd do something else. The world was destroyed and they wanted it back the way it was. So we did it for them." Lucifer said and they nodded.

"So we live now and no more apocalypse?" Bobby asked and they frowned.

"Not sure, we were the key players and we aren't in the plan anymore. It may short circuit the real one in several hundred years that Father has planned but then again, we're not sure. We could stop it then. We're immortal and so are they, so we can fight it if we have to." Michael said, "There is one coming, this was not the real one, we planned this one when Dad never came home." He sighed, "We were wrong, I'm sorry."

"it's okay, you stopped it, that's good enough for us." Dean said smoothing a hand along Michael's arm and taking his hand to show him he was with him now. "I love you and I know you're sorry, we'll stop the next ones, too, don't worry."

"So you are staying with us now? No Heaven or Hell to go to for you Fallen ones?" Bobby asked softly, feeling bad for them.

"No, we lost that privilege when we fell with them. We can never return to Heaven, no longer Angels, our powers are less and our wings are gone. We were left with enough to Grace to stay Immortal. Hell is locked as well, we can never get there. We are bound to the Earth and them now. Meant to be a punishment, Eternity alone to ruminate and regret our rash actions, but it's not, we got them and love them, and they aren't leaving us." Michael said and they sighed.

"So how's this relationship work?" Ellen asked.

"We are with each other, all of us." Sam explained, "I am with all three of them, and vice versa with each of us."

"So you have sex with each other?" Ellen said and they nodded. "Okay."

"Where you staying?" Bobby asked. Worried now.

"Got a cabin we have been using. It was abandoned years ago" Michael said.

"Why not stay here, with us? Hunt again?" Bobby asked, "We could use you now that evil shit is stirring up again."

"Can we discuss it first? In there? We won't leave without giving you an answer." Dean said and Bobby nodded.

"Hunting won't be so bad, we could use it. We are good at it and can help more now with you guys, we'll train you, Bobby could help." Sam said and they nodded.

"So we'd live _here_, is that the plan?" Lucifer spoke up.

"Yes, it's a helluva lot safer than an abandoned and falling apart cabin. And Bobby's gruff and grumpy but he's a good Father to us, and Ellen and Jo are our friends. We love them. We wouldn't mind having them around more, but not if it costs us you two. We'll go if you'd prefer not to stay." Dean said and they considered it.

"Well?" Lucifer asked Michael, "It's not so bad here, and I like the old guy, he's tough and he loves them."

"I'd love you idjits, too! Yes, we can _hear_ you." Bobby shouted and they blushed.

"It is nice here. They need their family." Michael agreed and gasped as Bobby approached.

"I know you aren't Adam and you damn sure _aren't_ John. I could tell that right away. I'm not an idiot. I would be your family now, too. I know it don't make up for losing your Heavenly one, Michael." Bobby said and caught Lucifer's pained look.

"You had families. Sam and Dean had you, Bobby. Michael had Dad and our brothers. I was alone and had no family. I was locked in that damn cage for _centuries_. I don't know how to have a family, although I want to try. I might fuck it up!" Lucifer said. "It's why I did so much bad shit when I got out. Everyone had love and family and I had _nothing!_ I was hunted and you kept trying to kill me, and I was cursed and _hated._ So I lashed out and wanted to hurt you. I was jealous of what everyone had and wanted it for myself so bad it hurt!" He cried now. "No one loved me, not until Sam came along."

"I'll love you, you're my family now. Not alone, no one deserved to be treated like you were, Lucifer." Bobby said holding the crying being, "Let me and them be your family, let me be your Dad."

"You'll die soon." Lucifer cried, "Them, too." Zachariah and them were idiots, they may try something. They might need to recruit their old friends, Castiel and Gabriel, to help with that….

"Not really." Michael said softly. "Our bit of Graces are as full as they can get again. Let's share them, too. They won't die and can't. Nothing will kill them." He sighed. "Our Grace carries our curse. Like them, you won't die, nothing can kill you. You are cursed to roam the Earth for all Time with no reprieve."

"I'll do it." Bobby said and smiled, wiping the tears away from Lucifer's eyes. Then they froze. "What?"

"They're here." Lucifer said with a growl. "Grace them fast, Raphael brought an army. He wants us dead but he'll settle for stopping us from making you all Immortal. He doesn't want that!" He ran to enforce Angel wards and shielded the house. The Angels found themselves repelled, gasping as they attacked his shields. "Hurry up, my power isn't limitless here!"

They quickly took the light balls in and glowed then were normal, and Michael asked, "You got weapons?"

"Hell, yeah, what you need?" Bobby asked as glass flew around them and cut them up.

"Spell, Flagrante Spell. Put it in a damn box of yours and throw, it will drive them away. We got our swords still but they might not work as well, and some powers. Make the spell kill Angels, not evil around it. Tweak the hell out of it! We need holy oil!" Michael advised as the house shuddered. "Fuck, they're trying to tear down the damn house. Hurry!"

"Ellen, the oil in panic room, get it." Bobby ordered and she ran to get it. "Got some jugs. You think cocktails?"

"Yes, Sam and Dean, you get the oil in bottles, with cloth for wicks, Jo, you help. Bobby you do the spell."

Soon they had the spell done and ready. The cocktails were in a box at their feet. Two dozen, that's it. "Light them and throw!" Michael shuddered as the roof shook, their eyes flew in that direction as the house shook again. "Now!" They all aimed and lit, hitting Angels and sending them burning away. Zachariah backed his people up and Raphael joined him.

"Aim for Raphael, he's the black guy with the balding one! Hit him and they'll back off. You have to take him out!" Lucifer urged as an Angel blade shot through the door and barely missed him. They watched in panic as Bobby threw the box with the spell , hitting Raphael in the chest and it exploded.

"Get down!" Michael screamed over the blast wave, he and Lucifer shot up shields and hoping they held. The explosion rocked the ground but the house stayed up. But not its contents, everything fell that could and that was a lot! They ducked books and nick nacks, and lamps and every damn thing else! Soon it was still and they risked a look as their shields flickered out and away.

Everyone stood and stepped carefully, looking out of the corners of the windows. And groaned, Dean cried!

Then they headed outside now.

The Angels were gone.

But that didn't make it any less horrible.

Car piles and salvage was strewn everywhere, The cars were…_totaled._ Bobby's was crushed under a car pile. The Impala was on her side and dented badly, all her tires popped and shredded. Her windows and glass were everywhere by her.

The only thing unharmed was the house itself, thanks to the Fallen ones.

The Flagrante spell had done its job, destroyed them all but had taken Bobby's yard and the Impala with it.

"Damn…" Dean said softly, and ran to his car. Sam followed and so did the others. He cried as he caressed her damaged side, "My _baby_… we can fix her, _right?_" He looked at them imploringly.

"Yes, Dean." Sam said and touched her lovingly, too. "She's my baby, too. I'll help."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean said kissing him gently then going back to stroke his car. "We need a jack and tires first. I don't want to bend her rims." Sam went to find them and the Fallen ones helped. Bobby touched his shoulder gently.

"We'll get her fixed. We always do. I'll help more this time." Bobby promised, seeing his pain. He really loved that car in a most unnatural way but…he loved _her_. So Bobby let that go.

Once they got two tires on, they set her down and jacked up the other side quickly and put the tires on that side. Then went to help with the house. Getting it in order, which took _hours_. They had to throw away a lot of it, and rearrange everything, lamps needed fixing and bulbs needed changing. Wiring needed to be checked and everything else, too. This took even longer as they did it human slow, the only speed they had now. And they wished they could do more for them all.

Then used the crane to fix the yard back to normal as they could get it. Bobby's car was totaled and flat. Dean said he could use the Impala for anything once he had her fixed. He'd build him another one.

Work on the Impala took months. First, working out the dents, then replacing the windows and headlights, getting the engine tuned up. She hadn't been hurt there but it didn't hurt to keep her running, since she would be their only car for a while. They redid her metal and welded it on, then got her a paint job, removing the old and smoothing the metal then painting her again like before. Waxing her until she shined again. Kissing her dash with love and happy to have her back, both of them were.

They didn't point out this as crazy behavior since it would do no good to, so they just laughed at the grinning brothers as they proceeded to have Impala sex in her and decided to join their lovers in and on the car. Bobby ran inside to avoid the event.

After months of disaster cleanup, it was better now.

Impala sex was due; overdue in their books and, damn, it was fantastic!

Even the fallen ones agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They talked over supper and came up with a plan.

The apocalypse would still come, even with Zack and Raphael dead. They'd turned back time, not changed it. No final battle scene but the Earth would be hurt. Even God couldn't change that. They had to stop it! Stand side by side with the other immortals and fight it, starting with the seals.

God talked to them now, told them to stop it. He was taking off again and knew it would be happening but no big fight without them to do it. Hell had a new ruler, Sarian, some demon lord guy. He'd keep them down to as little trouble as he could, he took orders from God like they did now. He didn't hate them, was proud but couldn't fix this. They'd had sex with humans, and fallen as a result. That was the price and he couldn't stop that. But he could use them as they were.

He said look for an Asian guy name Armoriel and he would be working with Uriel. No vessels this time but they would be trying to bring about war. Demons and Angels fighting and Angels winning, then Paradise.

"Father, which side are we to fight on?" Michael asked softly, lost again, no purpose…

"Mine, son. Side with the demons but not too much. Stay away from most of the Angels. They do hate you two. Recruit Cas, who I am sending to protect Dean, and get my Trickster son to fall. He will be a god then and we'll need him and all those powers he has. I recommend sex and letting him be lovers with you. He'll fall easily if you go the naughty way. Share the love, son, or lose the war." God advised.

"What of Castiel?" Michael asked.

"Seduce him, too. I will keep him from Falling until the war is over, then he will be like you. I can delay it but not stop it. A power boost would work, too." God thought out loud, "I'll make him an Archangel, that would work."

"Where will you go?" Michael said, leaving him again hurt, he'd just got him back!

"I will be on Earth, helping in my own discreet way. I will _not_ let my creations die nor see my Creation destroyed _again_, I have learned my lesson on that. I will visit you. Remember what happened before and use that. They will follow the same events, they have to. That is the way time works." God said and smiled as he thought of the perfect vessel. One they trusted, or Bobby did. "I'm not leaving you again, son."

"Thank you." Michael said happily. "I…I'm sorry about before. We both are."

"I know." God whispered as he faded from his mind, "I've already forgiven that. I love you both, tell Lucifer what I said. I will use you as my messenger from now on, relaying orders and help through you. I am always with you now."

And he was gone for now, but Michael felt the connection and smiled. They would be okay.

This may hurt but they weren't alone.

God was with them this time and knowing that, gave him hope they could win it!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter: **They meet Cas next chapter, not to worry! Poor Angel is going to be so _confused_ when he meets them, poor thing…lol.


	2. Cas Enraptured

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated eventually but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean/Michael/Lucifer. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Remember****: John is **_**not**_** John, it's a recreated body that houses Michael. Adam's body is now **_**Lucifer's**_**, Adam is in Heaven with his Mom as promised. They are **_**not**_** John or Adam in any way! Also this is before the cage thing, an alternate plan the Angel brothers decide on rather than doing the whole **_**'fighting to death'**_** Vessel thing!**

**Plot: **Castiel is sent to Dean and gets a big surprise! How will he deal with it?

Will he succumb to their charms? Or will they have to find a different way of saving the World this time?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel stood by the bed in confusion!

The foursome sat up quickly to soothe him.

"You're not…I don't understand…" Castiel said softly, pointing to Lucifer and Michael.

"We can explain." Michael said. He rushed to calm the clearly panicking Archangel!

"You aren't _Adam_. And you aren't _John_. And you _are_…" He read them and they let him. "You are _Fallen _Ones, all Immortal with barely any power or Grace, Cursed; _powerfully_ I might add. Never seen a curse so strong before_, wow!"_ Castiel said, "Who _are_ you?" His eyes were suspicious now.

"I am Lucifer and he is Michael." Lucifer stood and approached, the others joined him, disregarding their nakedness. "We _are_ them, the _real _ones. We Fell for them, to save them and Creation, after we _broke_ it, of course. We turned back Time and did stuff. Don't freak! We'll explain it, promise! Sit down, Cas."

"It's Castiel. Abomination." Castiel said harshly then calmed, "Sorry, but you are. You _all_ are!"

"Yes, we are. But we're good ones, promise." Michael said softly, "Will you listen?"

"Yes." Castiel said, "I want all of it, don't delete stuff." He wanted the truth, the whole truth.

They sighed and nodded , then told him.

Hours later, they stopped and watched his face.

"You destroyed Creation, fell in love with them, then Fell but turned back Time and saved the world …again?" Castiel asked and they nodded.

"Raphael wasn't pleased when he figured out what we'd done, to say the _least_. He didn't want their loved ones immortal and unkillable; he wanted to use them against us." Michael explained. "We're _very _human; sort of. We heal fairly slowly and are Immortal, can't die. You know the Curse. We are their Hunting partners and lovers, Mates now."

"So, this Seal thing, the '_Angels killing each other'_ thing. It happens soon?" Castiel said softly.

"Yes, a month or two I think. We remember everything and he's God's Messenger to us, " Lucifer said motioning to Michael. "We're on his side but…they can't know that. Even if they figure out who we are, they can't do a thing about it. They can't know God's in this. It would mess up the plan."

"Okay, what _is _the plan? Tell me." Castiel said and they explained it.

"So I…this won't work unless I fall, _too_…will it?" Castiel asked and paled.

"No, it won't. But you don't have to now. Let us seduce you first, woo you." Michael pleaded, "That and we need to find Gabriel."

"He's Loki." Castiel said with a smile. "I know where he is. We keep in touch. He hates this Apocalypse. He said it was coming…I doubted him."

"No, it's coming but…we need to make him Fall, too. This is a battle for the Fallen Ones, and he has to do it, too. He can't become the Trickster god until he does." Michael said.

"So, God said we have to Fall and be with you all. I keep my powers until we win, then Fall like you guys. He goes full god, and we use his god Powers to help win it?" Castiel said and they sighed in relief.

"Exactly." Michael said, "I don't have to say what happens to this World if we don't go along with it, do _I?_"

"No." Castiel said sadly, "I get time to adjust to this lover thing, _right?_" He eyed them nervously.

"Of course." Michael said.

"Thanks." Castiel said. "How soon do we need Gabriel?"

"Um, After he does the television thing to them. And the Hunters try to kill them. We should wait until the gods take over the Motel place…I can go and get him…We could woo him earlier but hold off on the sex stuff…he can't become full god until then, it would hurt the plan but having him willing by then would make it easier." Lucifer bit a lip as he thought hard.

"Time wise?" Michael asked and they waited.

"I'd say another six months after the seals start breaking. We should really try to keep the seals from breaking." Lucifer estimated as best he could. He felt sure the date was close though; Father would be able to narrow it down more later…"Can we melt the damn cage? I'm all for it if the thing opens!" Lucifer snarled. He hated that thing!

"I don't know how but sure." Michael agreed, "You helping, Castiel?"

"Yeah, but Dean's perfectly safe with you all…what do I do?" Cas asked.

"You stick around and play spy for us in Heaven. And we get to seduce you very _slowly._" Lucifer teased and Castiel blushed, "I'm a really _bad_ man, once you get to know me. We all are, baby."

"Lucifer!" Sam said pulling him away and patting Cas's shoulder. "You have to excuse him; he's a horny devil until he gets his morning sex. Hey, no pinching!" Sam chuckled and sighed happily as Lucifer leaned and stole a kiss, "Still mine!" Lucifer whispered, making Sam moan as he rubbed softly where he'd pinched Sam to remind him who he still belonged to. Sam gave him an amused look, knowing why he'd done it, "_Naughty_ thing! Yes, I'm still _yours!_ He's possessive but sexy, so I forgive that." Sam smiled and continued to chide Lucifer anyway. "We said '_slowly' _seduce not _'jump his bones'_, you _pervert_." He laughed anyways. "It's okay, Cas. We're good men, honestly we are. Even for…" Sam hesitated over the word he'd always called himself secretly. "I'm not, _am_ I? What you said?" He cried a little now. "I've been trying so hard, being so good and working to not be what that demon said I'd be; what they said I'd be…"

Their hearts broke as they saw how that one _word _hurt him, and a small part of them wanted to hurt the being for putting that hurt there, for causing Sam that _pain!_

"Um, _no_. No, Sam, you _aren't_. Corrupted but _not_…an abomination. I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry. Don't cry. You're Fallen and so are they. I won't call you guys that anymore, promise. I don't want to hurt you, Sam." Cas struggled to fix it. He hadn't meant to hurt the man. Sam had been hurt enough in his life. He didn't need something that was done to him, and something he also couldn't have stopped from happening to him, rubbed in when he was trying to save the damn world _again! Idiot_, Cas thought then sighed, "I'm sorry, Michael. I will call you Fallen. Not the other word I promised not to say again."

"Thank you, don't hurt him anymore okay?" Michael said as his eyes went to Sam. "He needs love and acceptance; not that."

"I won't." Castiel said and Sam sniffled now, wiping his eyes off. Eyes hesitating on Cas's face.

"I'll love you now, Cas. Is that okay?" Sam asked softly. He was nice Angel, Sam thought. "You accept me, I love that part best!"

"Yes, Sam, It's okay." Cas said then paused as Sam leaned in, froze as he tried to figure out what Sam as doing. Sam kissed his cheek softly and backed off. Cas blushed red and stared at Sam and their eyes locked for a bit. "_Thank_ you." Cas said softly as he struggled to remember how to breathe and tried to figure this feeling blooming in his chest as he was caught in those hazel eyes.

"I'm yours, no 'thank you' needed." Sam said softly and smiled.

They all nearly fell over in surprise at the next thing.

Cas pulled Sam to him as well and kissed his cheek back, sighing. "You're very special, Sam. You know that?" He touched Sam's face softly then let him go. Sam sat behind him now and wrapped legs around his waist then laid his head on his shoulder; Sam purred happily.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Sam teased, arms going around him. Cas relaxed into it and shrugged. "Stay still, baby, not letting you go yet." Sam urged, not ready to let go yet.

They laughed and sighed, "We need to get up and eat, guys. Bobby probably has breakfast ready by now." Dean said giving Sam a look and Sam nodded. Sam may charm the pants off you but Dean got Sam to what he wanted to with just a look. He had a whole arsenal of looks to get Sam to what he wanted him to, too. Sam was not the only '_special_' Winchester. Sam had skills but then again…so did Dean. Cas would learn that, too.

"In a minute." Sam insisted and kissed by Cas's ear and making Cas shiver in desire. "I love you, Cas." He let go now and got up, dressing. Winking at Cas as he pulled up his pants and fastened them.

They watched Cas's emotions flit across his face and found some there they hadn't expected. Love, Love at first Sight. Desire . For _Sam._ It was a start they thought and shrugged. He'd fall for them next; once Sam talked the Angel into it. And he _definitely_ could.

Dean could have told them this would happen.

Sam was gifted with people and could pretty much work them really well. He was people person. It was a power of his; It really was a gift! Sam was…a force of nature…Sam was…_Sam!_

Cas would be no exception to the '_Sammy'_ rule.

A rule that they would learn well in the future.

What Sammy _wanted,_ Sammy eventually _got!_

And right now? He wanted _Cas._

'_Poor Archangel didn't stand a chance.'_ Dean thought and grinned.

Dean watched them as they walked and thought he wouldn't mind a shot at that sexy Archangel either. But decided that for now, Sam could woo him for them.

As was witnessed when Cas reached for Sam's hand and held it tightly, letting Sam pull him in for another brief kiss, and held onto him, and smiled. Eyes glowing happily, as they headed down together as Sam gave him a tender smile. "I'll love you, too, Sam."

"I know." Sam said and chuckled.

They headed into the kitchen now and got the details for their next case from Bobby. Sam held onto Cas's hand still. He was coming with them; Sam would make _sure _of it!

One Angel Falling hard and a Trickster god to claim. Not bad for months of waiting, _eh?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
